Because I Love You
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Keinginan merubah keadaan rumah tangganya yang tidak harmonis membuat Sakura menyuruh Sasuke—suaminya untuk berkonsultasi kepada Naruto—Suami sahabat baiknya—Hinata. atas saran Hinata. Kedua wanita itu hanya tersenyum senang ketika mendapat lampu hijau dari para Suami akan rencanan mereka. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. [SasuNaru] warning inside. DLDR. RnR if you


**Disclamer© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: SasuNaru slight NaruHina & SasuSaku **

**Rate: M**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun**

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 23 tahun**

 **Haruno Sakura: 23 tahun**

 **Hyuuga Hinata: 22 tahun**

 **Warning: YAOI. BOYS LOVE, cerita aneh, typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan dan semua kekurangan ada di fict ini.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Fict ini asli hasil pemikiran otak sableng sang**

 **authornya. jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat**

 **dan cerita sungguh bukan faktor kesengajaan.**

 **DILARANG MENGCOPY PASTE FICT INI.**

 **Saya hanya seseorang yang ingin berkarya dengan meminjam char milik orang lain. Jika anda menuntut kesempurnaan dalam penggunaan char maaf! Anda salah orang. Saya bukan pemiliknya segala kekurangan pasti saya perbuat. Terlebih saya menyesuaikannya dengan cerita yang saya buat. Keooc'an pasti anda temukan disini.**

 **Because I Love U**

 **Chapter 1**

Dentingan piring beradu kaca, terdengar jelas pada ruang makan milik pasangan Uchiha—Haruno yang yang resmi menjadi suami istri setahun yang lalu, aroma sedap menyeruak dari makanan yang tersaji diatas piring-piring putih gading.

Nampak dengan jelas nyonya Uchiha berambut _bubble pink_ itu dengan telaten merapikan piring-piring ataupun mangkuk serta gelas diatas meja kaca berbentuk bundar.

"Sudah rapi tinggal manggil Sasuke."

Keringat halus diseka pelan, setelah semua hasil kerja kerasnya terlihat mempesona Sakura— sang nyonya Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi Sasuke—suaminya.

 **Tok**

Diketuk halus pintu jati didepannya, takut mengganggu aktivitas pria tampan didalamnya

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, seraya kembali mengetuk pintu kembali.

"Sasuke," Sakura kembali mengulang sautannya. karna yang pertama tidak mendapat balasan.

Hening

"Sasuke, masakan sudah siap," Ia kembali berujar. kali ini suaranya sedikit dilantangkan, mungkin saja suaminya masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kriett

Pintu jati mengkilat terbuka menampakkan sosok gagah berwajah tampan dibalut kemeja darkblue dengan dasi hitam pekat. Surainya yang melawan gravitasi bumi serta tubuh perkasanya mengeluarkan aroma mint yang segar. Membuat Sakura tak urung terkena jeratannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Minggir," ujar Sasuke. ketus.

Sakura masih terpaku, ia diam menatap wajah suaminya yang selalu membuat rona merah bertengger dipipi putihnya.

"Ck, apa kau tuli aku bilang minggir."

Nada tegas Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan, dengan perasaan kaget Sakura pun mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

Mendapat celah untuk melenggang pergi, tanpa basa-basi kaki jenkang terbalut katun hitam melangkah menuruni tangga.

 _'Ya tuhan'_

Sadar akan tujuannya datang kemari, Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang hampir sampai didepan pintu utama.

"Sasuke tunggu" Teriaknya lantang. rambut bubble pink nya meliuk-liuk terbawa angin buatan.

Tidak mendapat respon, ia terus mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga tangannya berhasil meraih jemari Sasuke.

"Sasuke tunggu."

"Apa?"

Kesal karna terus diganggu, Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku sudah memasak. ayo sarapan, " ajak Sakura.

"Ck, buang-buang waktu saja."

Digibaskan tangannya yang diraih oleh Sakura, sehingga ia kembali leluasa untuk berjalan kembali.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Tanpa aba-aba ciuman, pelukan maupun sarapan dipagi hari Sasuke melenggang pergi menuju kantor.

 _'Selalu seperti ini, kapan kau akan berubah Sasuke'_

Setahun usia pernikahan mereka, Selama itu Sasuke tidak pernah peduli terhadap Sakura. Meski tinggal satu atap, walaupun menikah tanpa paksaan hubungan mereka layaknya teman biasa— hanya saling mengenal nama Tidak lebih, jauh dari kata romantis.

Terkadang Sakura kesal, bagaimanapun seorang wanita ingin diperhatikan. Kalau bukan karna kata cinta ia sudah memutuskan ikatan sakral ini. sayang cintanya terlalu besar, sampai membutakan mata hatinya.

Tak terasa airmata mengelucur pelan dari pelupuk mata, mengingat nasibnya kali ini sungguh sangat miris. Jika ia melihat rumah tangga teman baiknya—Hyuuga Hinata yang kini sudah berpindah nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata ia akui ia sangat iri. Hinata selalu mendapat kejutan-kejutan dari Naruto dan diperhatikan sangat baik oleh suaminya. Ah—rasanya ia harus berbicara, mengutarakan isi hatinya agar tidak terlalu menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya.

Ia pun mengetik pesan singkat pada Hinata—tempat curhat yang paling nyaman baginya. mencurahkan isi hati setidaknya dapat mengurangi tekanan batin.

 **#dilarang keras copy paste cerita ini.**

Ketukan garpu berdamping sendok mengeruk rakus mie ramen yang tersedia didalam sebuah mangkuk besar berwarna putih tanpa corak. Sang tangan tan yang memegang kendali garpu dan sendok mengirimkan seonggok mie kedalam mulut mungil yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Masakan Hinata- _chan_ enak."

Setelah mie tertelan sempurna kepala rumah tangga Uzumaki ini memberikan komentar terhadap masakan yang disajikan istrinya untuk sarapan kali ini.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah,"

Hinata—istri dari Uzumaki Naruto: manusia yang sedang menyantap mie ramen, menyunggingkan senyuman kala mendapat komentar baik dari suaminya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi kekantor sekarang."

Setelah sarapannya tandas tanpa sisa, Naruto pun bergegas untuk pergi kekantor.

Melihat Naruto meninggalkan kursi makan Hinatapun menyusulnya untuk mengantarkan Naruto sampai pintu utama.

"Aku pergi."

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto sempatkan bibirnya untuk menyentuh kening Hinata.

"Hati-hati."

Tidak seperti rumah tangga Sakura dengan Sasuke, rumah tangganya dengan Naruto terlihat harmonis.

Naruto tidak pernah absen mencium kening serta menyantap sarapan buatannya dipagi hari sebelum berangkat kekantor. Ia adalah suami yang baik, selalu memperhatikannya dengan baik, tidak salah ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan Naruto.

 **Drrtt**

Sebuah getaran terasa pada saku roknya.

"Ada pesan masuk rasanya, pasti dari Sakura"

Hinatapun mengambil handphone berwarna lavender dari dalam saku, membuka sebuah pesan yang sudah ia ramalkan berasal dari teman karibnya.

 **'Hinata-** _ **chan**_ **ada waktu senggang? Bolehkah jika kita bertemu dicafe yang biasa, aku ingin curhatt'**

Dan ternyata ramalannya tidak meleset.

Pesan itu berasal dari Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Gumam Hinata. merasa mempunyai waktu senggang Hinatapun membalas pesan Sakura—setelahnya ia kembali memasukan handphone _touchscreen_ nya kesaku roknya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura- _chan_ ," doanya.

Merasa masih mempunyai pekerjaan yang belum terselasaikan Hinata kembali melesat kedapur untuk memcuci piring, Membereskan meja makan dari sisa sarapannya dengan Naruto.

.

Sebuah _cafe_ sederhana bernuansa _nature_ dipilih Sakura untuk menjadi tempat curhatnya bersama Hinata kali ini. Dimeja pojok dekat dengan pemandangan kolam sedang berisi ikan-ikan hias yang cantik serta dipenuhi bunga teratai mereka berdiam disana, memulai acara hati-kehati.

"Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhku, memberikan _morning kiss_ atau sebagainya, Dia tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu romantis terhadapmu."

Sakura memulai curhatannya dengan Hinata, sesekali Hinata mengusap halus tangan temannya yang berada diatas meja, sedikit menenangkan karna kini Sakura mulai mengerluarkan airmata.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke- _kun_? Pernah ditanyakan apa penyebabnya oleh Sakura- _chan_?" Tanyanya, dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti hati Sakura.

"Pernah, dan jawabannya tidak pernah berubah."

Hinata menambil selembar tisu, memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun menerima tisu tersebut memakainya untuk menghapus lelehan airmata dipipinya.

"Memangnya apa jawabannya?"

"Hn—saja hiks."

Lavender membulat.

Hinata tak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar tidak romantis atau tidak berperasaan? Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik, baik dan pintar. kenapa bisa Sasuke mengabaikannya. Apa lagi yang kurang dari sahabatnya ini? melihat nasib Sakura ia jadi merasa beruntung memiliki suami seperti Naruto yang selalu perhatiaan padanya. Ah—lelaki pirang itu, selalu membuatnya ia merasa wanita yang paling bahagia didunia ini.

Mengingat Naruto membuat Sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya, selama ini Sasuke hanya mau mendengarkan kata-kata suaminya, bagaimana jika Naruto menjadi penasehat untuk Sasuke, siapa tahu sikap Sasuke dapat berubah. Ah—iya benar pasti cara ini berhasil.

"Bagaimana kalau menyuruh Sasuke berkonsultasi dengan Naruto?" Ucap Hinata, mengutarakan ide yang muncul dibenaknya.

"Konsultasi dengan Naruto?" Beo Sakura, tidak mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan temannya ini.

"Iya berkonsultasi, mereka kan teman baik. dan aku rasa Sasuke hanya mau mendengarkan ucapan Naruto- _kun_ , jadi Siapa tahu sikap Sasuke dapat berubah Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura memutar kembali memori jaman SMA dulu, saat sebuah kelompok tugas seni yang diisi oleh Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke dan dirinya. Ketika itu mereka disuruh untuk membuat bingkai foto yang unik, Naruto menyarankan untuk membuat sebuah bingkai dengan pentul korek api, disamping unik pembuatannya tidak memakai biaya yang terlalu banyak. Namun, Sasuke menolaknya dia memilih membuat bingkai dengan kayu yang memiliki pahatan sempurna. Ia dan Hinata hanya menurut saja yang manapun yang penting tugas mereka selesai. Tetapi jika disuruh memilih ia dan Hinata memang lebih condong pada pendapat Naruto. Selain harga yang ditekan rendah ia juga tidak bisa memahat kayu, dan ia yakin bahwa kedua temannya juga sama dengan dirinya. jika hanya Sasuke yang mengerjakannya itu bukan kerja kelompok namanya. Adu argumenpun terjadi pada dasarnya Sasuke memang egois. ia tetap tidak mempan disuguhi pendapat dari si 'ini maupun si 'itu. Sakura dan Hinata sudah cepek bicara panjang lebar namun tidak didengar oleh Sasuke, pada saat itu ketika Naruto mulai kesal , dia pun turun tangan. memberikan komentar akan ide Sasuke, diluar dugaan Sakura. ia berpikir bahwa perkataan Naruto akan sia-sia—sebaliknya Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Kau benar Hinata- _chan_ —"

Airmata diseka oleh jemari lentiknya.

"—kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya. nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , terima kasih Hinata- _chan_ atas idenya."

Senyumpun kembali bertengger diparas cantiknya. Sakura merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Hinata yang selalu ada ada disaat ia susah, selalu memberikan solusi ketika ia butuh. Mengurangi beban jiwa yang ditanggungnya.

"Sama-sama."

Hinata ikut tersenyum kala melihat sahabatnya mulai kembali ceria.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Sebuah rambut pirang jabrik menyembul dari balik pintu utama kediaman putra tunggal Uzumaki dengan pasangannya.

" _Okaeri_."

Sang ibu rumah tangga bermata lavender berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu utama mansionnya, menyambut kepulangan suami tercintanya dari tempat ia bekerja.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Kecupan ringan didaratkan pada kening pucat Hinata, sebagai tanda sayang.

Hinata tersenyum lembut ketika menerima kecupan pada keningnya, mendapatkan prilaku seperti itu membuat Hinata mengingat curhatan Sakura tadi siang.

"Naruto- _kun_ boleh aku berbicara sebentar?"

Ia harus membantu temannya ya harus. Secepat mungkin.

"Boleh tentu saja," Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Mm, begini tadi siang aku bertemu dengan Sakura- _chan_ , kami mengobrolkan tentang sikap Sasuke "

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sikap Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia sangat cuek terhadap Sakura- _chan_ ," Jawab Hinata.

"Yang benar? ck siteme itu tak pernah berubah."

"iya, Bolehkah jika Naruto- _kun_ merubah sikap Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Mm, maksudku Naruto- _kun_ menjadi Konsultan untuk Sasuke- _kun_ ," Jawab Hinata, Sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Kenapa harus dirinya, iakan hanya seorang pegawai biasa bukan seorang konsultan. Apakah Sasuke tidak dapat membayar seorang konsultan? tidak mungkin, Diakan orang kaya.

"Karna Sasuke- _kun_ hanya mau bicara panjang lebar dengan Naruto- _kun_ , dan mendengarkan perkataanmu."

Entah mengapa mendengar penuturan Hinata membuat denyutan perih diulu hatinya, apakah ia Sasuke masih mau mendengarkan kata-katanya setelah setahun mereka tak menjalin komunikasi dengan baik. Bahkan Sasuke tidak datang diacara pernikahannya, serta menikah diam-diam tanpa memberi kabar. Apakah Sasuke masih menganggapnya teman? Masihkan dia sudi bercakap-cakap—ataupun bertatap muka dengan dirinya? Pertanya demi pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya membuat senyum kecut terpatri diparas manisnya.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak seperti dulu ada sebuah lubang yang memisahkan mereka—dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebab dari kerenggangan ini.

"Aku tidak bersedia Hinata- _chan_ , aku bukan seorang konsultan. Lagi pula bukankah siteme itu kaya, kenapa tidak pergi kekonsultan yang ahli saja."

Jujur ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang kini merenggang, namun ia takut bertemu dengan Sasuke, setelah kejadian dikedai ramen satu tahun yang lalu. Rasanya ia sangat bersalah.

"Aku mohon Naruto- _kun_ , demi Sakura- _chan_ tolonglah dia. Sakura- _chan_ sangat tersiksa akan kelakuan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tapi—"

"Aku mohon."

Hinata melorotkan tubuhnya—bersimpuh dihadapan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan bangun!"

Melihat Hinata bersimpuh dikakinya membuat tak enak hati. Naruto bingung ia ingin menolong namun takut—hey kenapa harus takut ,mencoba apa salahnya siapa tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan kembali membaik. Dan semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu ah—iya benar. ia tak boleh takut untuk meloncati lubang itu.

"Baiklah, kapan itu dimulai?" Tanya Naruto.

 _'Setidaknya aku mencoba untuk memperbaikinya teme'_

"Aku akan mengabari dulu Sakura," jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang merekah diparas cantiknya.

Akhirnya rencananya dapat diterima oleh suaminya.

"Ok."

.

Sakura sudah bersiap-siap berdiri didepan pintu, menunggu kepulangan suami kesayangannya.

Lima menit kemudian, suara deruman mesin roda empat terdengar jelas. ketika mobil sudah terparkir rapi, keluarlah sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Pria tampan dengan tubuh atletis berambut raven melawan gravitasi berjalan menuju pintu utama mansionnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura, dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn."

Seperti biasa, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Sakura untuk sekedar menaruh jas dan kemejanya ditempat pencucian, setelah itu ia akan kembali keruang pribadinya mengintirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis bekerja.

Sakura mulai mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya

"Sasuke-kun tunggu."

Tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura, Sasuke terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

kaki jenjangnya mulai menapaki tangga pertama.

"Kau sedang berbicara," ujar Sasuke. Tanpa berniat menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura terus melebarkan langkah kakinya menapaki tangga dengan cepat. "Ah-iya, Sasuke-kun maukah jika Sasuke-kun berkonsultasi pada Naruto?"

 **'Deg**

"Berkonsultasi untuk apa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita," ujar Sakura lantang.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjutpun Sasuke tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura. Berkonsultasi, khe yang benar saja. untuk apa ia berkonsultasi membuang-buang waktu saja, terlebih untuk hal yang sangat tidak penting. percuma Tidak akan bisa merubah hatinya. Tapi—ah... jika berkonsultasi dengan Naruto, ia dengan senang hati menerimanya—oh ayolah siapa yang akan menolak ditawari konsultan pribadi yang kau cintai seumur hidupmu hah, hanya orang bodoh yang menolaknya.

"kapan itu dimulai?"

"Sasuke-kun menyetujuinya?"

"hn."

"aku akan menghubungi Hinata-chan dulu." Sakura tertawa riang. ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sasuke akan sarannya.

jawaban singkat Sasuke terlalu menenggelamkannya dalam gelak tawa, tanpa ia sadari seringai kejam terpatri apik diwajah pria penyandang Uchiha tersebut.

'kesempatan yang bagus, takkan kubiarkan kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya dobe'

 _._

 _"Sial."_

 _Bibir tipis berdecak kesal, keadaannya kali ini sangat tidak mendukungnya. Dalam keadaan terjempit waktu macet malah menjebaknya._

 _Dipukul sesekali klakson berharap mobil-mobil didepan maupun disisi kanan kiri dapat merenggangkan jarak, namun nihil mereka tidak dapat berkutik. Kenapa ia harus terjebak macet, disaat seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui mengajaknya bertatap muka setelah empat tahun berpisah._

 _Sehabis lulus SMA Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah karna perbedaan Universitas yang mereka pilih, Naruto memilih Universitas Konoha. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih Universitas Oto yang berada di Otoakure, selama empat tahun tersebut mereka jarang berkomunikasi dengan baik mungkin dikarenakan jarak serta kesibukan yang mendera mereka._

 _"Naruto," Sasuke merapalkan nama sahabat—ah lebih tepatnya orang yang ia cintai. Yah,_ _Sasuke mencintai Naruto semenjak ia duduk dikelas tiga Sekolah menengah pertama, awalnya ia ragu akan perasaannya namun seiring berjalannya waktu yang dihabiskan dengan bersama membuat perasan itu semakin menguat—membuat perasaan ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya muncul. Bertepatan dengan pertemuan ini Sasuke rasa ini saatnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menguatkan mentalnya. Ia harus siap._

 _Diliriknya sebuah smartphone dikursi samping, kemudian tangan putihnya bergerak untuk meraih handphone pintar berwarna hitam itu, menghidupkannya—mengetik beberapa angka rahasia untuk membukanya—menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Naruto._

 _ **'Teme kekedai ramen Ichiraku sekarang ok,'**_

 _Tak terhitung sudah keberapa kali Sasuke melihat pesan singkat dari Naruto, setiap kali melihatnya ia selalu tersenyum tipis._

 _Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jalan raya nampaknya mobil-mobil didepannya mulai melonggarkan jarak._

 _"Jalan."_

 _Melihat jarak yang melonggar, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke langsung menginjak pedal gas dengan semangat mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat._

 _"Tunggu aku Naruto."_

• _~•_

 _Akhirnya setelah setengah jam berlalu Sasukepun sampai dikedai ramen ichiraku, setelah mobilnya terparkir rapi ditempat parkir ia melenggang pergi menuju tempat duduk yang telah dipesan Naruto_

 _"Kau lama sekali teme," Ujar Naruto ketus. saat Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi._

 _"Jalanan macet, kau sudah pesan?" Ujar Sasuke seraya mendudukan diri pada kursi._

 _"Sudah, lihat gara-gara kau aku sampai menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen tanggung jawab kau."_

 _Sasuke melirik meja yang ada didepannya, nampak dengan jelas lima mangkuk besar bekas ramen, melihat itu ia merasa ragu jika temannya adalah manusia._

 _"Kenapa harus aku tanggung jawab, kau kan yang menghabiskannya."_

 _Sebenarnya mudah saja dia membayarnya mau lima bahkan seratus mangkukpun tak masalah, hanya saja Sasuke merindukan perdebatan kecil tempo dulu._

 _"Ini semua salahmu, karna kau datang terlambat."_

 _Tidak mau kalah, masalahnya isi kantongnya mulai menipis, malum persiapan untuk pernikahan memakan biaya yang kalian tahulah—tidak sedikit uang yang harus dikeluarkan._

 _"Sudah kubilang aku terjebak macet"_

 _"Apa peduliku, pokoknya bayar"_

 _"Hn"_

 _Sasukepun mengeluarkan dombet kulit berwarna hitam dari saku celananya, mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar ramen yang dihabiskan Naruto. mengjentrikan jari sesaat, seorang pelayan berparas cantikpun datang kemeja mereka untuk memberikan sebuah bon. Setelah dilunasi pelayan itupun pergi menuju tempatnya kembali._

 _"Kau tidak memesan teme?" Tanya Naruto, ketika pelayan tadi telah pergi._

 _"Aku tidak lapar," Jawab Sasuke._

 _"Yasudah karna aku tidak punya banyak waktu, langsung pada intinya,"_

 _Naruto menaruh sebuah buku undangan pernikahan berwarna putih tulang diatas meja._

 _Mata kelam sedikit melebar, ketika melihat sebuah buku berukuran sedang dengan nama sahabatnya tertera disana—disebuah undangan pernikahan bersanding dengan—_

 _"Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Hinata, kau pasti kenalkan?"_

 _Tentu saja ia tahu, gadis itu pernah Satu kelompok dengannya semasa SMA. Inikah maksud dari pertemuan ini? Khe lucu sekali disaat ia akan mengungkapkan perasaan yang ditaruh didalam hati selama bertahun-tahun—malah disuguhi undangan pernikahan._

 _Bibir tipis tersungging miris namun ditutupi dengan kekehan jenaka_

 _"Khe, kau sudah mau menikah? Sejak kapan kau menjalin hibungan dengannya?"_

 _Setahunya Naruto belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, kalaupun ia memiliki kekasih pasti sipirang ini akan bercerita kepadanya. lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia akan menikah?_

 _"Hee pokoknya kau datang saja, jangan banyak tanya."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Alis hitamnya terangkat satu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan._

 _"Kapan kau akan menyusul?"_

 _Tidak berniat membalas pertanyaan Sasuke, Narutopun mengubah topik pembicaraan._

 _"Bukan urusanmu."_

 _"Yasudah aku pergi,"_

 _Naruto mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi, ia sudah memakan waktu terlalu banyak ditempat ini membuat pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk untuk hari esok, undangannya belum disebar seluruhnya._

 _Baru beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah sebuah tangan pucat meraih jemarinya, menggenggamnya._

 _'Deg_

 _"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, genggaman ditangannya entah mengapa terasa hangat dan posesif._

 _Naruto tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, hanya tangan pucat yang semakin mempererat pegangan pada tangannya yang ia rasakan, membuat rasa hangat menyelimuti tangan tan miliknya._

 _Sasuke berdiri menghadap Naruto menatap bola mata shappier dihadapannya, datar._

 _"Semoga kau bahagia"_

 _Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang manis._

 _Tautan terlepas, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung dikedai ichiraku._

 _Naruto masih mematung, Menatap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tanpa terasa bulir airmata menetes mengucuri pipi tannya._

 _Tangan yang sempat menghangat Itu kini mulai mendingin.._

 _Rasanya ada sebagian dari dirinya hilang.._

 _Pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.._

 **To be continue**

 **Yuna's notes: Arigato sudah membaca. :) tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan... Saya masih baru dalam hal tulis-menulis, jika para senpai maupun yang sepantaran dengan saya XD maupun kohai pokoknya siapapun yang lebih tahu maupun berpengalaman tolong kasih saya pembelajarannya.. ya. bukan hanya tulis menulis aja sihh semua kekurangan yang ada difict saya tolong diberi saran... arigato.. *ojigi**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Y.H**


End file.
